¿Mi nueva motivacion?
by hadas-y-te
Summary: Desafio Champions Sendokai: 11 años han pasado desde la ultima gran pelea, el multiverso se encuentra por fin en una paz divina excepto por los sentimientos de cierta guerrera del viento. [Kiet/Fenzy] [Zak/Cloe]


¿Mi Nueva Motivación?

Sinopsis: 11 años han pasado desde la ultima gran pelea, el multiverso se encuentra por fin en una paz divina excepto por los sentimientos de cierta guerrera del viento. [Kiet/Fenzy] [Zak/Cloe]

Capitulo 1

"¡Aaagh!" Gruñes cruzándote de brazos mientras te recargas sobre la pared. "No soporto esto. Debí quedarme en casa y no hacer caso a mamá. No necesito esto…"

Tu nombre es Fenzy y te encuentras en una cena de negocios llena de empresarios importantes, estas en tu ultimo año de carrera y todos se reúnen en busca de una oportunidad para un empleo, obviamente eres mucho mejor y no necesitas de estas tonterías, eres feliz en tu trabajo temporal siendo entrenadora en un gimnasio pero tu madre insiste en que mereces un trabajo con mucho mejor paga, donde puedas lucir preciosos y femeninos trajes de oficina. ¡Bah! ¿Y perder tu libertad detrás de un mostrador en un lugar tan aburrido sin vida? ¡Jamás!

Caminas hacia la salida olvidando la promesa que le habías hecho a tu madre de quedarte al menos hora y media dentro de la cena, no quieres estar ni un segundo mas en este lugar lleno de gente falsa, los demás estudiantes solo fingen y exageran sus cualidades intentando pescar un buen trabajo, sonriendo falsamente a los pomposos y engreídos empresarios.

"Damas y caballeros," Comenta un encargado por el micrófono haciéndote parar por un momento. "gracias por tomar parte en esta importante cena de emprendedores universitarios y sin mas rodeos dándonos un breve discurso el seño-" 

'Blah blah, el señor súper presumido a continuación blah blah blah' piensas haciendo ademanes con las manos e ignorando completamente todo mientras los demás aplauden la entrada del anfitrión, miras al reloj y suspiras con molestia, no ha pasado ni una hora y ya te encuentras mas aburrida que en los primeros días de clase.

Tomas asiento en una mesa a lo lejos esperando que el tiempo pase mas rápido, por un momento cruzas miradas con el anfitrión aun hablando al micrófono y sientes un extraño sentimiento, algo nostálgica como si le conocieras de algún lado, notas un cambio en la voz del anfitrión por un segundo antes de volver a componerse y desviar la mirada a los demás invitados cosa que te pone algo sospechosa pero no le das mucha importancia mientras continuas sin poner atención a nada del discurso. 'Tsk. No necesito comportarme hipócritamente con gente que no conozco solo para conseguir un trabajo que no me guste, ya tengo lo que quiero.' Piensas mirando a otro lado aburrida.

Miras de nuevo el reloj, ¡Que bien! Ha pasado el plazo mínimo de la hora y media y ahora te dispones a salir de ese lugar, '¡Adiós, fracasados!' piensas haciendo un ademan de adiós cuando sientes una mano sobre tu hombro haciéndote dar una media vuelta en el lugar.

"¿Pero que-?"

"¡Fenzy! ¿A dónde vas? Deberías estar junto al anfitrión que te están solicitando." Comenta una de tus compañeras de carrera mientras te jala de la mano hacia donde los demás están reunidos. No creías que fuera tan necesaria tu presencia en la cena, claro que tienes un promedio impecable ¡pero no eres la única!

"¡E-Espera un momento!" Intentas protestar y liberarte de la mortal fuerza con la que tu compañera te sujeta, si tan solo hubieras sido más rápida en escapar del lugar. Maldices mentalmente al llegar al grupo y sonríes levemente ocultando tu molestia planeando el encontrar una perfecta oportunidad para salir corriendo del lugar sin voltear atrás.

"Por fin estamos completos." Replica otro alumno con algo de molestia, si tan solo no estuviera tanta gente en lugar sabría el no meterse contigo.

Miras brevemente al grupo hasta que la llegada del anfitrión te distrae, te sonrojas levemente al mirarlo ¿Por qué te estas sonrojando? Es la primera vez que te sucede algo así, seguro algo de la comida te cayó mal y los efectos comienzan a hacerte daño, ¡claro, debe ser eso!

Aunque no puedes dejar de mirarlo, desde lo lejos de la mesa en la que estabas no notabas lo alto y bastante apuesto que es, sus cautivantes ojos color esmeralda claro ¡y esos músculos que logran verse a través de su traje de noche son enormes! Te golpeas mentalmente, no, no puede estar pasándote esto.

"Oye Fenzy." Te susurra tu compañera. "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Que?" De pronto vuelves a la realidad. "Oh, Si, estoy bien." Le sonríes levemente agradeciendo la distracción y suspiras, realmente deseas no haber venido.

"Mucho gusto conocerlos," Empieza el anfitrión. "Me alegra el que se hayan presentado a esta especial ocasión, espero que estén disfrutando la cena. Me han informado que ustedes son los mejores de la carrera y quisiera proponerles el que se unan a formar parte de mi empresa con una pequeña prueba, los mejores y más creativos serán escogidos mientras los demás serán recomendados a otras compañías." Los alumnos sonrieron y celebraron brevemente mientras escuchaban todo. "Me gustaría conocerlos a todos si no les molesta el decirme sus nombres." Concluyo con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Todos comenzaron a presentarse diciendo sus nombres de uno por uno hasta llegar tu turno, la verdad es que en todo el tiempo buscabas la oportunidad en escapar pero no encontrabas una buena excusa. "¿Podría saber su nombre?" La voz del anfitrión te saca de tus pensamientos al hablarte directamente, miras a los demás comenzado a impacientarse esperando tu respuesta.

"Mi nombre es Fenzy." Respondes fríamente mientras tu celular empieza a vibrar en el bolsillo de tu pantalón '¡Enhorabuena! Que momento mas oportuno.' Piensas por un momento al mirar el numero que te esta llamando. 'Muchas gracias por la salida, Cloe.'

Te levantas de golpe y te disculpas de la mesa alejándote discretamente llevando el celular a tu oreja para contestar ignorando completamente la mirada atónita y curiosa del anfitrión.

"Hola Cloe, ¿Qué sucede?" Respondes mientras te acercas más y más a la entrada principal.

"Fenzy, ¿has escuchado las buenas noticias?" Escuchas la voz de Cloe casi jurando que esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Pues la verdad, no." Contestas sintiendo el alivio de por fin estar fuera del edificio y lejos de toda la gente.

"¡Zak me a dicho que Kiet ha vuelto a la ciudad!" Alejas un poco el celular al escuchar el repentino cambio de voz.

"Kiet, ¿Huh?" Respondes al entrar a tu auto y accionarlo encendido. "Me pregunto cuando lo veremos…"


End file.
